Breathe No More
by XxX.Alone-4eva-Solita.XxX
Summary: Oneshot. Cloud has left Tifa again, and that's pushed Tifa dangerously over the edge...


**A/N****It's really angsty. Enjoy... reviews welcome but be gentle. **

* * *

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side, oh**_

Tifa gazed into her full-length mirror again, wondering exactly why Cloud didn't care about her. "I don't understand, Cloud, why you couldn't let her go... I just don't understand... My spirit has been telling me you'll never love me, is this true?... You know, I'm starting to think it is..." Tifa whispered into the air, praying that somehow Cloud would hear, even though he had, once again, left her alone and returned to Aeris. Tears filled Tifa's eyes as she slipped her fighting gloves on and raised her arm, ready to shatter the mirror before her.

_**All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me, too sharp to put back together**_

With one well-aimed punch the glass shattered, falling from the cast iron frame it was once encased in. Tifa ignored the shards of glass that embedded themselves in her hand. Tiny shards clicked to the ground, creating a carpet of broken glass, glimmering dangerously in the pale light coming from the overhead lamp. "The pieces of my soul, Cloud... the mirror..." Tifa whispered into the wind as it passed through the room silently.

_**Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into  
So many little pieces  
If I try to touch her**_

Tifa gazed into her reflection on the floor now in the broken glass, tears steaming down her cheeks. "She always was perfect.. beautiful... better than me... I guess I see now what you saw... She's so much better than me." Tifa let her hands run over the sharp pieces, leaving a thin trail of red over them from her already bloody fingers. "I'm ugly to you... just as I appear in the shattered glass before me..."

_**And I bleed, I bleed  
And I breathe, I breathe no more**_

Tifa let out a quiet scream of emotional pain as she threw herself to the floor, ignoring the glass as it worked its way into her skin, tearing at her clothes as she drug her body back up unto her knees. "You hate me don't you? You were never there... you never cared... you hated me... you won't even care when I'm gone tomorrow... will you Cloud?"

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.**_

"I tried to show you that someone cared, Cloud. I tried to show you that I loved you... but no... you loved her, my love was never good enough. I wasn't good enough, was I? She was...perfect. And I'm an ugly bitch..."

_**Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever,  
And all of this will make sense when I get better,**_

"And those stupid lies Cloud... What was the point of telling me that you loved me, when you never did like that? What was the sense in saying 'I love you, Tifa. I'll be back later,' before you left on those long deliveries?! Why Cloud?!... And then there was that note. 'I know this won't make much sense right now, but I have to find myself. It'll make sense later I swear. I'm sorry I have to leave Tifa...' You were never sorry for hurting me, were you? You left me! For _her!!_" Tifa cried, pain evident in the martial artist's voice. "For her... because she was so much better..." Tears were streaming down Tifa's cheeks now, and quiet sobs were taking over her breath.

_**But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection**_

"I never did let it show Cloud... but it killed me every time you started to call me by _her _name then corrected yourself... or when you mentioned her... or when you spent nights over at that church... it killed me inside..."

_**I just can't help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?**_

"Which of us is it Cloud?... Me or her?... I guess maybe you answered that for me though... you left me again... it's her you love... Tonight, I'll just finish killing this body... My spirit already is dead, Cloud... you know, you murdered me." Tifa then picked up a larger piece of glass from the floor, and heaving a shaky sigh, tears running endlessly down her cheeks, she let the glass slid over her wrists. "Goodbye... Cloud..." she whispered, before running the glass across her throat, and plunging it deep within her chest.

_**So I bleed, I bleed,  
And I breathe, I breathe no **_

Tifa collapsed to the floor, a horrible quake shuddering through her body as it fought for her life.

_**Bleed, I bleed,  
And I breathe, I breathe,  
I breathe...**_

And with her dying breath Tifa whispered into the wind...

_**"I breathe no more..."**_


End file.
